All wrapped up
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Sharing the couch and a blanket with Sherry in the evening may not sound very much like a Christmas celebration - but to you it's more than enough. GinSherry drabble written for '25 Days of Fic-mas' (on Tumblr).


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **2nd DISCLAIMER:** This fic has been written for the twentieth prompt ('All wrapped up') of '25 Days of Fic-mas' on Tumblr.

* * *

 **All wrapped up**

You hug Sherry. Your hands find a place to rest at each side of her waist, pushing her thick sweater down against her body. She's wearing a total of three layers of clothing – and yet her warmth gets to you, certainly helping fight the cold of such a cloudy December evening.

None of you is too passionate about Christmas. To you, it doesn't mean as much as it used to – to her, it never meant much in the first place. Yet the decorations are sort of cute and you like to put a few of them up every year. They're surely nice to the eyes. A handful of tinsel over here, a few colorful ornaments over there – you don't need much more.

In opposition to the dozens (or hundreds?) of people that crowd the beautifully-lit streets, the two of you have chosen to stay in today. You aren't really paying much attention to the movie on TV, and nor is Sherry, from what you see out of the corner of the eye. She simply sits next to you, her body between your arms, her head against your shoulder and the reddish brown of her hair resting on the ash blonde of yours. A blanket covers the both of you and keeps you cozy and warm.

You can't help noticing that her breath has slowed down quite perceptibly in the last few minutes. You turn your face to her. And, to your surprise, you see that she is soundly asleep.

For a moment you don't know what to do. You don't want to wake her up or disturb her sleep, but you don't think the posture she's in will be the best for her back. And the two of you can't just spend the entire evening on the couch. However, when you have a look at her shut eyes and the peaceful expression on her face, something stirs inside of you. A white glimpse at the other side of the window catches your attention for an instant. You turn your head to the side – it has started to snow.

You'll let her sleep – it's fine. Your left hand reaches for the remote control so as to turn the volume slightly down. The couch is pretty comfortable and the room is pleasantly warm. And whenever Sherry wakes up, you will be there to greet her with a smile.

It's Christmas, after all.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

 **Happy holidays for you all!** This, as I mentioned in the second disclaimer, is **my little contribution to '25 Days of Fic-mas'** (a challenge? a prompt itself? I don't know). It's a collection of prompts, one for each fo the 25 first days of December, all of which share the same major theme: Christmas. The prompts are short phrases (as in the case of the one I've used, 'All wrapped up'), so you can write virtually whatever you want, but at the same time they are very good starting points. **I had been wanting to write for a few days** , but I didn't know what to write about. Then I remembered about '25 Days of Fic-mas'. It has been perfect for me, as it gave me a starting point but also lots of freedom. And **it's been very nice to write this fic!** Although keeping the themes of the prompt, I decided to give this story a bit of a **"non-traditional" focus** \- as you see, neither Gin nor Sherry are 'too passionate about Christmas,' so they celebrate it in a rather **unusual, low-key** way.

I must admit **I love Christmas**. The decorations, the reunions, the food, the religious theme, the cold weather... I love it all! I even like the crowds that make it impossible to walk on the street these days, which happens every year - **if the streets didn't get crowded, it wouldn't be Christmas!** And yes, as you have guessed correctly, the streets of the fic are crowded in an analogy to those where I live. I admit **I tend to "insert" details of my real life in my fics** , be it in one way or another.

And yes, as I hope you have guessed too, this fic is told from **Gin's POV**. This is hinted with the mentions to his hair and dominant hand ('your  left hand reaches for the remote control'). And why the **second-person narrator**? Simply because **I wanted**. I had only used it once before this (and I must admit that now I don't like the fic in which I used it that much), so I felt it "deserved" another opportunity.

So this is it! I hope you enjoyed this fic. **Do not hesitate to tell me if you find any kind of mistake**. I would be more than thankful! And I would also be very glad to read your opinions on the fic.

 **Lots of love, see you next time and happy holidays!**

Sherry F.


End file.
